El Último Viaje
by Londony
Summary: No eres muy bonita ni inteligente y estás segura que él ni siquiera sabe que existes. Por eso durante ese último viaje en tren, te quedas muda al oírle pronunciar ese horroroso nombre que tu madre decidió ponerte. 2º Lugar Reto Parejas Musicales-Foro WS


_Esta es mi respuesta al Reto: Parejas Musicales del Foro Weird Sisters propuesto por Macarena._

_Es mi primer intento de No-Comedia porque creo que esto no alcanza a ser Drama, en todo caso hice mi mejor esfuerzo porque nada cómico iría bien con la canción que escogí. _

_Por primera vez desde que escribo fics les recomiendo que se pasen por el link de la canción de la que me inspiré para esta historia lo cual era un requisito para el reto. La escogida fue Jueves de la Oreja de van Gogh. Una muy bella-pero un poco deprimente-canción. http : //w ww .youtube. com / watch?v = Rdivy IzyOA0 (Recuerden quitar los espacios)._

_Ahora antes de que comiencen a leer aclaro a mis fieles lectoras: Estoy trabajando y casi no tengo tiempo. Este es el último reto en el que participaré hasta que acabe mis fics, pero es que ya no podía quedarle mal a Macarena. Al epílogo de Con Absoluta Discreción no puedo ponerle fecha, sólo les agradezco mucho por cada uno de sus reviews. En cuanto a Vacaciones en la Riviera y Realidades Innegables, puede que vuelvan más pronto de los que imaginan._

_Besos y disculpen tantas notas._

_Londony_

_Disclaimer: Todo es fruto de la genialidad de Rowling, yo sólo me deprimí un poco escribiendo esto X3 No más drama mezclado con los personajes de J.K de mi parte. La canción es propiedad de LODVG y Sony BGM._

**El Último Viaje**

Escuchas el silbido del tren por encima del bullicio que inunda el andén 9 y ¾ y el humo blanco que llena el lugar hace que las figuras se tornen borrosas mientras los retrasados entran a toda prisa antes de que les dejen y apenas alcanzan a despedirse de sus padres.

Tú no tienes ese problema, tu madre tiene cierta tendencia a ser perfecta y es por ello que siempre estás en lugar treinta minutos antes de la horaque aparece en el boleto.

Muchos corren y cargan sus baúles mientras la locomotora escarlata deja escapar un pitido antes de comenzar la marcha sobre los rieles que los lleva a todos a comenzar un nuevo año escolar.

Pero ya no es lo mismo. O al menos ya no sientes lo mismo. Porque sabes que esa es la última vez que estarás en ese tren, el último viaje de ida que harás como estudiante y eso te llena de pena y te acongoja.

Llevas tus ojos hasta el cristal de la puerta y descubres sin sorpresa que el color de tu cabello ahora es gris como el de una anciana y sabes que debes dejar el mal hábito de que tus emociones controlen tus poderes pero se torna inevitable una vez que comienzas a pensar en cosas tristes, como madurar y volverte adulta.

Vas con paso lento, sin prisa, hasta donde tus amigos se encuentran, pero no estás del todo segura que en realidad quieras llegar. Prefieres comenzar a detallar los pasillos, las puertas, los marcos y todo aquello de ese tren al que tanto quieres.

Sin embargo tropiezas con algo que bien pudo ser una piedra o un tapiz, ni siquiera te paras a mirar porque ya es casi normal para ti vivir de narices contra el suelo. Sí, no te importa el hecho de saber que en la mitad del tren no hay ni piedras ni tapices, pero tal vez sí la túnica limpia de alguien.

Te disculpas como es usual, sueltas una carcajada corta y le recuerdas al desafortunado que se topó contigo lo que todo el mundo sabe de tu torpeza natural. Pero te encuentras con un cabello rojo cuyo tono nunca has podido imitar a la perfección y con unos ojos azules que te miran fijamente cada vez que cierras tus párpados. Tu corazón reacciona, lo oyes latir y te asusta que él pueda oírlo también.

Y te devuelve una sonrisa liviana, frágil, serena. Una que nunca has logrado imitar a pesar de lo mucho que te has propuesto hacerlo. Nadie puede hacerlo como él. Nadie puede sonreír de esa manera al estar rodeado de gente que lo adula y le habla todo el tiempo.

Nadie puede ser tan sencillo como él, siendo tan popular, querido y admirado… sobretodo admirado. Pero apartas la vista asustada, como si el cielo de sus ojos te quemara la piel y te avergüenzas más de lo normal de tu torpeza.

Sabes que no eres lo suficiente buena, lo suficiente hábil ni lo suficiente inteligente como para que él pueda al menos imaginar quién eres. Y te duele. Sientes como si un gato arañara tu pecho desde dentro, como si sus garras te destrozarán el corazón desde dentro.

Te encojes, sabes que no tienes el valor suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos y decirle cualquier cosa. Si tan sólo fueses un poco más linda o mucho menos torpe, tal vez de esa manera él no te observaría interrogante como lo hace justo ahora, mientras Londres desaparece por el paisaje de la ventana mientras andan a toda marcha.

Quieres decirle algo pero todas las palabras se atoran en tu garganta y no sale nada ni que te lo propongas. Es mejor irte porque ya te has disculpado y no haces más nada ahí.

Te levantas dudando y observas lo que hiciste, porque tu distracción ha hecho que su túnica se rasgara y ahora sí que no sabes que hacer. Te envía otra de sus sonrisas pero no dice nada, ninguno dice nada y entonces tratas de hacerlo, de disculparte una vez más y no lo logras, o no al menos hasta que lo ves girarse una vez más y darte la espalda de nuevo, como lo ha hecho tantas veces.

Y te cansas. Te cansas porque es la última vez, el último año que se tropezaran por accidente en uno de los pasillos de ese vagón dentro de tren que se sacude al andar mientras viajan a Escocia.

Entonces hablas, tus labios se mueven y alcanzas a decir algo antes de que puedas pensártelo bien o de medir el nivel de estupidez de tus siguientes palabras:

–Charlie…yo yo puedo ayudarte, déjame arreglarlo.

Y entonces él se gira y te sonríe por tercera vez. Ladea su cabeza y no se sorprende por que sepas su nombre porque ya sabe que es famoso en la escuela y que por serlo se supone que todos deben conocer su nombre.

Pero te sorprendes y no dices nada cuando se acerca y, dejando la túnica rasgada en tus manos, susurra unas pocas palabras:

–Gracias, Nymphadora- o a eso te sonó. No estás segura, pero no importa.

Luego se ríe de tu cara de desconcierto y menciona algo acerca de tu cabello rosa chicle, Transformaciones, transfiguración humana y la profesora McGonagall. Descubres que no pasas tan desapercibida para él como creías y no te molesta escucharle repetir el horroroso nombre que tu madre te puso.

Suena a música una y otra vez. Una música que no te gusta mucho pero que al final no te cansas de escuchar.

Y se ríen juntos y el hielo se derrite. Nada tiene que ver el hecho de que en un intento de arreglar su túnica, ésta se haya chamuscado por obra y gracia de tu varita. Absolutamente nada.

No dices mucho, él es el que habla casi todo el tiempo mientras con su varita recupera su prenda al tiempo que repite casi enfermizamente que no es tu culpa. Pero no importa lo que diga porque sabes bien que es tu culpa.

Algo dentro de ti se enciende y se apaga repetidamente, como las luces muggles que tu padre insistió en instalar en la casa, a pesar del disgusto de tu madre. Pero sabes muy bien que él es el que causa eso, él es el culpable de que sientas miles de Snitchs revoloteando en tu estómago, tan rebeldes y rápidas como esas que atrapa en cuestión de minutos en los partidos de los que se corona rey absoluto.

De pronto se gira y te sonríe una vez más mostrándote su túnica completamente limpia. Te dice algo que suena a "Nos vemos en la escuela" y desaparece por el vagón dejándote en medio sin saber a dónde ir y sólo segura que acabas de desperdiciar una buena y única oportunidad de besarle como deseas hacerlo desde que estás en tercero.

La nostalgia te invade y nadie te culpa, pero Nymphadora: No se puede extrañar lo que nunca se ha tenido.

Ahora es tu turno, Charlie.

Estás de pie, mirando como la locomotora escarlata llena de humo la estación que marca la vida de todos los niños magos de Inglaterra en dos. Cientos de personas a tu alrededor charlan pero sólo sientes el silencio retumbando en tus oídos y el pitido del tren haciendo eco en tu memoria.

Ahora eres más viejo, tienes más cicatrices y sigues estando sólo. Tan sólo como siempre has estado a pesar de haber nacido en una familia llena de hermanos y de haber pertenecido a una casa llena de amigos.

Siempre grande, siempre bueno, siempre Charlie y siempre solo. Porque no te importa escuchar el chiste que Ron te cuenta mientras Hermione le reprende por algo, ni ver a Harry comentándole alegremente algo a un chico de 13 años que insiste en tener su cabello de color azul eléctrico ante la mirada de reprobación de varios de los padres que pasan por ahí.

Y lo miras fijamente. Te llama poderosamente la atención lo parecido que es a su madre y te hiere, destrozando hasta la partícula más pequeña de tu alma, el convencimiento absoluto de que ese hijo no es tuyo por más que así lo desees.

Te montas en el tren luego de despedirte de todos y basta poner un pie dentro para sentirte lo que parecen cientos de años atrás en el pasado. Cuando vestías túnicas de segunda mano para comenzar tus años en Hogwarts.

Pero ahora no eres más un alumno. Te has convertido en algo así como un intento de profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, mientras Hagrid se toma un descanso mientras lleva a su hermano a vivir en Gales en un resguardo de gigantes.

Pero te tortura. Te lastima ver el mismo paisaje luego de tantos años que luchaste por convencerte que nunca lo verías otra vez. Y entonces comienza lo peor, ya lo sabes con sólo cerrar los ojos. Estás completamente convencido que un puñado de recuerdos lastima más que una manada de dragones salvajes. Sólo basta sentarte ahí.

La puedes ver. Riendo descuidadamente y escandalizando a todos con sus cambios de apariencia repentinos. Siempre estaba rodeada de pequeños grupos de gente que la aplaudía y reía por partes iguales.

Pero eran pocos. No turbas gigantes de gente sin rostro como los que te perseguían y adulaban. Era diferente. Ella era diferente.

No era la más linda. Tampoco la más inteligente. Y más de una vez notaste como causaba aparatosos accidentes por no ser muy cuidadoso. Pero no estabas seguro si era el cabello rosa o la risa alegre o simplemente ella quien lograba sacarte una sonrisa sin ni siquiera saberlo.

Pero nunca le hablaste. Nunca hasta ese día en el tren. Y pensaste que te habías excedido o que la habías asustado. No se rió como lo hacía con otros, sólo estuvo-_y chamuscó tu túnica en el proceso-_ pero te bastó.

Te bastó como combustible para tropezártela más seguido en los pasillos y saludarla a la hora del desayuno. Fue suficiente para comenzar a soñar –_más a menudo _–con ella e imaginarte sus labios en las caras de las otras chicas que besabas.

Y no era justo. Lo sabías y todo era su culpa.

¿Lo recuerdas, Nymphadora?

Es justo después que Hufflepuff cayera frente a Gryffindor 460 contra 110. Es el segundo partido de la temporada y no hay otro comentario más que Charlie Weasley dejó libre a la Snitch a propósito mientras su equipo conseguía la diferencia de 350 puntos que necesitaban para pasar a Slytherin en la copa de las casas y asegurarse además que para poder alcanzarlo tuviese que ganar el próximo partido por una diferencia de más de 400 puntos.

Toda tu casa está devastada pero tú, traidora, celebras la genialidad del buscador de la Casa de Gryffindor. Lo admiras y le ves de lejos mientras lo sacan en hombros del estadio.

No te gusta el ambiente de la sala común. Piensas que al final, todo es sólo un deporte tonto, pero el resto de tus amigos no lo cree así, por lo que decides salir y tomar aire fresco. Ruegas porque Filch no te atrape y en el peor de los casos cambiarás tu rostro al de la presumida de Sophie Campbell para no meterte en más problemas. O al menos hasta que la profesora Sprout se entere y… bueno.

La luna brilla por encima del lago y te parece que extrañarás Hogwarts más de lo que siquiera puedes imaginar. El calamar gigante se asoma un poco para luego sumergirse. El sonido de la noche inunda tus oídos mientras cierras los ojos y dejes que la brisa fría y fresca de octubre te golpee el rostro.

Pero sientes pasos y la magia se corta. Tratas de crear una excusa rápida pero ya sabemos que es inútil. Te giras para encarar al recién llegado y tu corazón se detiene por lo que te sorprendes por no morir.

Él te mira y te sonríe saludándote como si te hubiese estado esperando. Menciona algo sobre lo escandalosa que estaba su sala común y que quería un poco de paz.

Tú te alzas de hombros dándole a entender cualquier cosa. Él se acerca más de lo que nunca pensaste y susurra un par de cosas:

-Siento haber aplastado a tu equipo en la tarde.

Y entonces, para su sorpresa, estallas en una carcajada. Pero es que no puedes evitarlo. Le dices que no diga mentiras porque sabes perfectamente que disfruta aplastando a los demás equipos en el Quidditch.

Entonces él ríe también y admite que está mintiendo:

-La cortesía ante todo, Nymphadora.

Y te atreves, y lo intentas, y no te importa lo que pueda decir después, porque ni que lo intentes vas a conseguir cambiar lo que eres para convertirte en una alguien que de verdad le agrade –_Aunque podrías pedirle la descripción física de la mujer de sus sueños y hacer realidad todas sus fantasías. Pero eso es un secreto_-. Abres los labios y dejas escaparlo:

-Dime Tonks. Nymphadora es un nombre horrible.

Y entonces te mira absorto y no dice nada. Hasta que se sonríe antes de decir:

-Como quieras, Tonks. Pero de esta forma parece que le hablara a un hombre y no a una linda chica como tú. Creo que Nymphadora está bien.

Y te callas y sonrojas. Después de todo tiene razón en parte: eres una chica.

Y ahora tantos años después, tú suspiras, Charlie.

El tren se sacude y abres los ojos luchando porque el dolor no se convierta en lágrimas. Ahora eres un hombre que vive las consecuencias de sus decisiones y no es de hombres arrepentirse por lo que se ha hecho.

Esa noche no sólo se sonrojaron sus mejillas sino que su cabello también se tornó rojo. Y no te aguantaste. Te acercaste y por fin te decidiste a besarla. A tomar sus labios entre los tuyos y hacer que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera bajo tus manos.

Y ella se dejó. Y una sonrisa adorna tu rostro porque es de las mejores noches de tu vida y recordarla te hace sentir mucho mejor.

Y ella que siempre hizo parte de ti, se llevó un pedazo de tu alma para nunca más regresártelo. Pero sabes que es tu culpa. Siempre lo ha sido y te llevarás el peso de lo que no fue a la tumba.

Porque sabes que las noches que pasaron juntos escondidos en un armario entregándose sin pensar en el futuro hubiesen podido repetirse. Porque el amor que le juraste muchas veces nunca se apagó del todo, es más, estás seguro que no se apagó nunca.

Pero tú asesinaste cualquier intento de felicidad. Masacraste lo que pudo haber sido una vida llena de felicidad para ambos. Le partiste el corazón cuando el día de la graduación le contaste que habías decidido –_Unilateralmente_- rechazar la plaza en el refuerzo de los Tornados para viajar a Rumania a estudiar Dragones.

Tal vez hubiese sido prudente hablarle de tus planes y no excluirla de tus decisiones. Sí, tal vez.

Pero ya es muy tarde. Abres los ojos para notar como entras en un túnel que apaga la luz del tren el que viajas. El tren que tanto quisiste, el tren en el que se dejó dar un último beso antes de decirte que todo se había acabado y que esperaba que no se volvieran a ver nunca porque el daño que le habías hecho era muy grande.

Y piensas que creías que aquel había sido tu último viaje. Pero no lo fue. Ahora estás observando cómo llegan a la estación y los chicos bajan a toda prisa. Tu corazón te recuerda a esa chica que nunca presentaste a tus amigos ni hablaste de ella a tus padres.

Recuerdas a la mujer que encontraste cuando regresaste y que había superado lo suyo por completo –_Con un poco de ayuda masculina _–. A la heroína que murió en la guerra. A la madre de tu alumno de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que camina rodeado de un círculo de amigos que estallan en una carcajada cuando aun con su cabello azul hace que su rostro mute en el de McGonagall e imite un regaño de la directora.

Te bajas del Expreso de Hogwarts y le echas un último vistazo antes de que parta de regreso a Londres otra vez. Su humo blanco llena el lugar y el sonido del silbato hace que logres olvidarte de todo lo que pasó, de todo lo sufriste, de toda la guerra y de todas tus pérdidas.

Cierras los ojos y te encaminas a un carruaje que te llevará a la escuela a la que nunca pensaste volver. Sonríes levemente recordándola. No te importa que tan solo estés ahora. Ella logró ser feliz y tú ya expiaste todos tus pecados.

No te queda sino regalarle todos los latidos de tu corazón a partir de ese momento. Eso y una visita de vez en cuando al cementerio. Aunque te duela no tienes ya más nada que ofrecerle.

La conoces bien. Sabes que para Nymphadora será suficiente.

¿Lo es, Tonks?

Tranquilo, Charlie. Me parece escucharle decir que sí.

* * *

_No olviden su review_

l

l

l

V


End file.
